


Teeth and Fangs of the Beast

by lanidae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, F/M, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, No Spoilers, feral zenos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanidae/pseuds/lanidae
Summary: He bites and claws at them like a beast- and they bare their teeth in retaliation.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 36





	Teeth and Fangs of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> there's a lot of biting and horny talk but they don't actually fuck

He snarls, it's a delightfully feral sound that rumbles in is throat as sharp canines ghost over the tender flesh of the Warrior of Light's throat. The pulse there enamours him, the way it speeds up as he sinks his teeth in; gently, in a way so unlike him the body beneath him tenses in shock.

Some primal part inside him tells him to clamp his teeth down, to dig into soft tissue and lap at the warmth hidden within. How delightful a sound it would be! A crunch of cartilage and tearing of flesh! His nature calls to him, to drink deep and rip and tear and rend and sever. But he ignores his instincts, no, he would not suffer that his friend, his enemy would be devoured so soon.

Zenos drew back, admiring the marks that he has left on the previously unmarred skin of the warrior's neck. Scars littered their body, a thousand stories etched into each line. But the marks on their neck was his. His story, his hunger marked on the hero of Eorza. It was a beautiful sight.

He must have paused for too long, taking in the sight of his beast, sprawled out beneath him on tussled and tangled sheets. Calloused fingers wrapped in his long hair, tangled in the silken strands and tugged, hard enough to jerk his head upwards. Steely eyes meet his own, brimming with a hate so delicious Zenos can't help but chuckle. He's drinking every moment of this in, savouring the taste that dances on his tongue. A mix of sweat and bitter wrath. He feels drunk, giddy on the pure hatred that seems to emanate from the figure below. The hero's face is twisted in a mess of anger and disgust- but Zenos is not such a fool to miss the lust hidden behind those determined eyes.

The pull on his scalp is painful now but it just seems to excite him more. To conquer, to injure and be injured is simply a part of battle. It makes his nerves sing and his blood boil in a way he cannot explain. Long has he chased after a feeling like this and only now has he been satisfied with is friend- his enemy. Blunt nails trailed down the Warrior of Light's chest, causing a hiss to escape brusied lips as he dragged over a particularly sensitive spot where scars had made a mess of bundled nerves.

Another tug on his hair snapped his head backwards, exposing his neck. The Warrior of Light didn't give him a chance to correct himself, nipping at the soft slope where his neck joined to his head. He panted, the mix of pain and pleasure as they sucked at flesh, drawing blood up to the surface of his skin. The next day there would be dark blotches decorating the pale flesh of his neck and his men would look down at their feet, afraid of letting him catch them staring at bruises that would form. He wants to destroy his beast, just as much as he wants his beast to destroy him.

A free hand trailed down his side before digging into the bony jut of his hips, gripping hard enough to bruise. He growls, pressing his claws deeper into the other's flesh, the feeling of warmth bubbling under his nails bubbled in his veins- he thrusted, griding his crotch towards the warrior below, letting out a breathy gasp at the friction.

All of a sudden, the grip in his hair relaxed and the beast at his throat pulled back. With a frown, the prince looked down. The Warrior of Light was distracted, a finger pressed against their ear, answering a linkpearl call. It was not often that they would be able to meet up. The hero of Eorza had their duties with the Scions and he had his as the crown prince. A single look was all he needed to understand. It was an emergency. Perhaps some bestial creature had summoned another one of their so-called gods, but it was not in his place to know or care.

Zenos rolled off his beast to the side, heat radiating off his body into the cool Ala mighan night air. He watched disinterestedly as the Eorzan dressed back up in their gear, they looked just as unsatisfied as him- but it couldn't be helped. As much as he wants to pull them back into his silken sheets and feast on them until the unrelenting sun would stream through the drawn curtains in his room, he knows how to be patient- to wait and savour the taste of his prey. And so he does and so he will. Until they meet again, he would wait and build up his hunger until he could take no more.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing something like this, i just really like the idea of a feral zenos okay? also i have no idea how to layout


End file.
